Dans l'antichambre de l'Enfer
by bunnybeach
Summary: Voici le périple de l'ange Castiel dans la fosse brûlante de l'Enfer, à la recherche de l'âme de l'homme juste, Dean Winchester. Leur toute première rencontre bien avant celle que nous connaissons tous. La naissance de ce lien profond qui bouleversa à jamais leur destinée… OS. Spoilers saison 4.


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici un petit OS sur Supernatural que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Je voulais le partager avec vous. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez..._

_Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ça, tout ça..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Dans l'antichambre de l'Enfer**

* * *

Il tombait. L'air sifflait à ses oreilles alors qu'il était entraîné vers les profondeurs obscures et ténébreuses. Une force puissante et maléfique semblait l'enserrer de ses mains pâles et décharnées enfonçant ses ongles comme des griffes acérées dans sa chair.

A mesure qu'il progressait, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, trempés de sueur poisseuse et malodorante. Sa peau brûlait, il le voyait sur ses mains. De petites cloques apparaissaient déjà. Et même s'il ne ressentait pas vraiment la douleur, lui Castiel, ange incarné en la personne de Jimmy Novak, devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas une sensation agréable.

Il jeta un regard bref derrière lui et fut rassuré quand il aperçut trois de ses frères, chutant eux aussi dans ce gouffre sans fond. Devant lui, d'autres anges avaient déjà passé les premiers cercles infernaux. Il voyait les flammèches de feu entourant leurs corps, le rougeoiement de leurs enveloppes charnelles, le feu infernal qui cherchait à en consumer la chair. Il avait même l'impression d'en sentir l'écœurante odeur.

Il traversa un désert aride, planté de milliers de croix. Tentant d'ignorer les cris de souffrance des suppliciés sur leur potence, il continua son inexorable descente vers, lui semblait-il, les entrailles de la terre. Partout, tout n'était que délabrement et vice. Des démons désincarnés copulaient entre eux avec une rage bestiale, crachant des obscénités et hurlant sous les coups de butoir.

Un souffle sulfureux et toxique entoura soudain Castiel et ses frères et une nuée de démons s'abattit sur eux. Castiel se battit avec toute la foi qu'il possédait au fond de lui. Son Père, le tout-puissant, l'avait chargé d'une mission, lui et ses frères. Une mission qui impliquait l'apocalypse s'ils échouaient. Alors il se démenait dans la fosse infernale. Mais chaque coup reçu, chaque main démoniaque posée sur sa grâce lui arrachait un frisson d'horreur mêlé d'une cuisante douleur.

Dans les brumes toxiques de souffre, les démons aux corps nus et écorchés lardaient les anges de leurs serres effilées comme des lames de rasoir, un sourire grimaçant sur leur visage aux yeux d'un noir terrifiant. Castiel en occis plus d'une dizaine, et bientôt, les derniers s'enfuirent et plongèrent dans un lac de feu, feulant d'une voix gutturale des incantations sataniques.

Castiel regarda dans sa main écorchée, boursoufflée par les flammes de l'Enfer, son épée angélique maculée de sang épais et noirâtre. A ses pieds, trois de ses frères gisaient sans vie, leurs ailes noires, brûlées, recroquevillées derrière leurs omoplates. Sur leurs visages, un rictus affreux de douleur qui resterait à jamais imprimé dans l'esprit de Castiel.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Deux de ses frères avaient survécu à l'attaque et le pressaient de continuer. Descendre plus bas, plus profondément dans l'antre du Diable. Accomplir leur mission et ramener cette âme.

Juste un moment, en contemplant les visages tordus de douleur de ses frères assassinés, Castiel se sentit pris de rage. Pourquoi tant de morts pour une seule âme ? Qu'avait-elle de si important pour que son Père se résigne à sacrifier ses anges ?

Un mouvement venant du lac de feu attira l'attention de Castiel. Lentement, des silhouettes efflanquées et rougeoyantes s'en extirpaient et s'avançaient dans leur direction. Castiel fit un signe à ses frères et ils reprirent leur descente infernale.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient sous terre, plus l'air était étouffant, vicié de souffre et de l'odeur du sang. De la peur aussi. Partout des cris s'élevaient, des voix éraillées suppliaient, geignaient dans un gargouillis étranglé et répugnant avant d'hurler, encore et encore. Pour l'éternité…

Depuis le début de leur descente en Enfer, Castiel avait soigneusement évité de regarder les corps torturés. Mais ici, dès qu'il tournait la tête, il les voyait ces corps. Fermement sanglés sur des croix de fer, nus, écartelés, les chaînes entamant les chairs faméliques, et les entrailles à l'air. Castiel ferma les yeux très fort et s'enfonça plus encore.

Plus bas, éternellement noyées dans un brouillard empoisonné, il distingua des ombres noires, se mouvant comme des fantômes. Les âmes damnées, errant dans les limbes de la perdition. Sur leurs visages, deux trous à la place des yeux, et leurs bouches demeuraient grandes ouvertes dans des cris d'agonie silencieux.

Castiel pressa ses frères de descendre encore, car l'âme de l'homme juste n'était pas dans ce cercle, mais bientôt les ombres les entourèrent rapidement, ouvrant leurs bouches béantes sur le néant tourbillonnant et semblant vouloir avaler la moindre parcelle de vie.

Il lutta, fendant l'air de son épée céleste. Les ombres se dispersèrent pour revenir plus nombreuses, ricanant d'une voix lugubre et sinistre. Bientôt ils furent encerclés. Castiel sentit la grâce de ses frères frémir à l'unisson de la sienne dans un sursaut désespéré. Les ombres grimaçantes tournoyèrent comme des fauves autour d'eux et engloutirent un de leur frère. Son cri, sa vraie voix, déchira les limbes avant de s'éteindre à tout jamais.

Castiel serra la main de son frère et plissa les yeux pour faire vibrer plus fort sa grâce. Une lueur lumineuse et dorée s'éleva au-dessus d'eux, pâlissant à mesure que le poids de l'Enfer s'abattait sur elle. Et alors que les ombres allaient les avaler, elles furent elles-mêmes happées par l'énergie angélique.

Le frère de Castiel le tira par la main alors qu'un souffle sulfureux et brûlant mordait leur peau. Il ne fallait pas rester là. Les ombres se rassemblaient déjà pour continuer à les attaquer. Il le suivit avec peine, ayant presque épuisé toute sa grâce pour empêcher les âmes damnées de les avaler.

— Je suis trop faible, mon frère, souffla Castiel. Le moment venu, tu devras accomplir ta mission, avec ou sans moi.

— Nous y parviendrons ensemble, Castiel, le rassura-t-il.

Ils descendirent encore dans les ténèbres puantes, toujours plus profondément, et cette fois, ils ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux. Des chaînes rouillées, entrecroisées, s'étendaient à l'infini. Punaisés sur elles par des crochets enfoncés à même leurs chairs, des corps suppliciés souffraient. Des milliers de corps. Peut-être des millions…

Castiel ouvrit des yeux effarés sur cette gigantesque chambre de torture. Toutes ces âmes condamnées au martyre éternel… Il en eut un long frisson dans le dos. Castiel était pourtant un ange de plusieurs millénaires. Il connaissait évidemment l'existence des Enfers, pourtant, jamais il n'avait imaginé un tel châtiment.

Un ricanement lui fit tourner la tête. Un démon cornu attrapait son frère par le cou et y plantait ses crocs, déchirant sa gorge. Castiel hurla et se rua sur lui, mais déjà, la grâce de son frère s'échappait de son enveloppe charnelle et rampait au sol avant de s'éteindre lentement.

— Non ! cria Castiel.

Il éleva sa dague d'argent et l'enfonça dans la chair putride du démon. Ce dernier s'agrippa à Castiel, lacérant son corps à travers ses vêtements avant de tomber au sol dans un bruit écœurant de chair flasque.

— Non… s'étrangla Castiel en regardant les dernières lueurs de la grâce de son frère mourir à ses pieds.

Alors qu'il s'abaissait vers sa dépouille, deux bras carbonisés le ceinturèrent par derrière et il sentit des crocs racler sa nuque, un souffle brûlant et fétide sur la peau de son cou. Plus loin, plusieurs démons s'approchaient lentement. Il était seul et affaibli. Seul dans les affres bouillantes de l'Enfer et il allait faillir à sa mission. Voilà ce que ce disait Castiel. Pas qu'il allait lui-même rester Enfermé dans la fosse, ni rôtir dans les flammes pour l'éternité. Non, il allait faillir à sa mission…

Dans son dos, le démon s'amusait à promener ses crocs le long de son cou, léchant avec obscénité la peau douce et blanche de l'ange. Castiel eut un haut le cœur quand il sentit l'abomination derrière lui grogner comme une bête en se frottant contre ses fesses.

Il se débattit, en vain. Alors la panique l'envahit quand deux autres démons s'approchèrent de lui, un sourire sadique sur leurs visages à vif, quand ils promenèrent leurs mains crochues sur son corps, en lui soufflant leur haleine nauséabonde au visage.

Castiel tourna la tête, tira sur ses bras, s'épuisa en cherchant à se libérer. Les démons riaient. Un rire terrifiant, abominable. Depuis le début, Castiel avait compris ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. Souiller sa grâce, l'écraser de perversion et de vice, salir sa pureté, son innocence. Ils voulaient le violer.

Un des démons arracha sa chemise déjà en lambeaux et promena sa langue fourchue et râpeuse sur la peau de l'ange sous les rires pervers des autres. Castiel frémit de dégoût et ferma les yeux très fort. Il puisa au fond de lui, chercha dans les confins de sa grâce l'étincelle ténue qui y brillait encore. La seule once brillante qui n'avait pas été tuée par le poids de l'Enfer. Il s'y raccrocha alors que des mains brûlantes et impudiques se promenaient sur son corps. Il l'attisa jusqu'à la sentir de nouveau brûler en lui, et quand il sentit une main cherchant à s'insinuer dans son pantalon, tout explosa en lui.

Sa grâce s'épanouit et éclata autour de lui, pulvérisant les démons qui cherchaient à le pervertir. Leurs corps décharnés s'éparpillèrent en lambeaux autour de l'ange, et bientôt il se retrouva seul au milieu des cris et de cet imbroglio de chaînes ensanglantées.

A bout de souffle et épuisé, il scruta malgré tout autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il la trouve. L'âme de l'homme juste. Il l'avait ressentie dès qu'il avait passé la porte de l'Enfer. Mais maintenant, il la voyait vraiment. Elle rayonnait au milieu de toutes ces âmes damnées. Elle l'attirait par sa lumière, scintillant faiblement au milieu des filins enchevêtrés, dans l'atmosphère irrespirable.

Castiel s'approcha de l'homme écartelé par des crochets pris dans sa chair. Ses vêtements crasseux et déchirés laissaient apercevoir son corps meurtri. De profondes lacérations suppuraient sur son torse. Le visage baigné de sueur, de larmes et de sang, il avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne dure. Il souffrait. Comme toutes les âmes prisonnières des abîmes sulfureuses de l'Enfer. Mais lui, il ne hurlait pas.

C'était lui, l'Elu. L'homme juste qui avait fait couler le sang en Enfer.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent à peine et bougèrent. Un mince filet de voix brisée en sortit, se perdit dans les cris d'agonie des âmes torturées et les vents soufflant leur chaleur infernale sur les corps entravés. Castiel tendit l'oreille pour entendre. Il lui semblait que l'homme priait. Mais il ne priait pas Dieu. Il répétait un prénom, encore et encore. Sam… Dean Winchester, l'Elu, priait pour son petit frère.

Castiel, ange stoïque millénaire, sentit ses entrailles se retourner devant ce jeune homme qui avait vendu ce qu'il avait de plus cher pour sauver l'être qu'il chérissait le plus. Faisant abnégation de sa propre vie, de sa propre rédemption pour subir la damnation éternelle dans la fosse empuantie du Diable. Pour qu'un autre puisse vivre.

Il tendit la main vers lui, tremblante, et l'appela par son prénom. Dean Winchester ouvrit les paupières sur ses yeux clairs et fut ébloui par la grâce de Castiel. L'ange flottait au-dessus de lui, entouré d'un halo lumineux, ses ailes immenses déployées dans la fournaise.

— Qui es-tu ? Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es un ange ? murmura-t-il de sa voix grave au timbre rauque.

— Oui, se contenta de répondre Castiel.

Il vit sa poitrine se contracter, et s'élever plus vite.

— Si c'est vrai, si tu es vraiment un ange, alors je t'en supplie, veille sur mon petit frère…

Castiel le fixa un court moment, appréciant la beauté de l'âme qui rayonnait au-dessous de lui. Même prisonnier de ses harpons de fer, écartelé dans sa chair, sa seule préoccupation demeurait la sécurité de son frère. Castiel ne put qu'admirer son dévouement pour sa famille. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas accéder à sa demande. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

— Je suis venu pour toi, Dean, répondit-il doucement.

L'ange lut la stupeur dans le regard vert de Dean. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer, le rassurer, mais le temps lui manquait et sa grâce faiblissait inexorablement. Il doutait même de pouvoir ressortir de cette prison. Alors il apposa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Dès que ses doigts eurent touché la peau de Dean, Castiel se mit à frémir. Il vit tout. Tout ce que le jeune chasseur avait sacrifié pour les autres, toutes les personnes, les idéaux qu'il avait perdu, toutes ces blessures à vif qui balafraient son âme, toute cette culpabilité, ces sentiments refoulés, cet amour latent, inachevé, inabouti, et tout ce manque.

Dean Winchester était une plaie ouverte qui jamais ne cicatriserait. Mais il était avant tout un homme loyal et juste, un homme épris de liberté, sauvage, indomptable. Il vit toute sa force et toute sa fragilité. Et il en fut bouleversé.

Cependant, il sut. Dès l'instant où il le toucha, il sut que l'Enfer l'avait brisé.

De son côté, Dean sentit la brûlure angélique l'incendier délicieusement. C'était une douce chaleur. Une chaleur apaisante et agréable qui n'avait rien à voir avec les tourments et les supplices des flammes de l'Enfer. C'était un doux flux d'énergie électrisante qui s'insinua dans ses veines, sous sa peau, et le fit soupirer sans qu'il puisse se retenir. Il trouva cette brûlure-ci bien plaisante ! Presque érotique… Alors il se laissa faire sans lutter. Même si c'était une ruse de l'Enfer pour le briser davantage, il était heureux d'avoir ce répit, ne fut-ce que l'espace d'une demi-seconde.

L'ange rompit les chaînes retenant Dean prisonnier, ôta délicatement les crochets qui lui transperçaient le corps et le prit dans ses bras avec précaution. Il sentit contre son torse nu le poids du corps du jeune homme, la chaleur qui en émanait, si douce comparée aux brasiers ardents de l'Enfer. Il referma plus intimement ses bras sur lui, le protégeant de sa grâce, et s'éleva dans la chaleur tourbillonnante et viciée de souffre.

La progression s'avéra lente et difficile. Il sembla à Castiel que l'air s'épaississait au fur à mesure de leur ascension. Maintes fois, les démons et les ombres faillirent le tuer. Chaque fois cependant, il résista.

Harassé par les violents combats dont il portait encore les stigmates sur son corps et sa grâce, il s'aperçut qu'il était bien plus facile d'entrer en Enfer que d'en sortir… Cependant, galvanisé par l'âme brillante au creux de ses bras, il parvint à atteindre le tout premier cercle.

Mais bientôt, l'ange se retrouva pris dans la fange boueuse et pestilentielle. Il sentit les bras de Dean se resserrer autour de son cou, son corps se presser plus fort contre le sien. Il fut électrisé un instant par la force qui émanait encore de Dean. Par cette volonté de survivre. Et par le frôlement doux des cheveux du jeune homme sur son menton, son souffle frais contre son épaule nue. Alors il sentit sa grâce vibrer plus fort et les extirpa à moitié de la boue collante et empoisonnée.

Castiel leva la tête et aperçut entre deux battements de cils les cieux à travers l'opacité trouble qui les séparaient de la surface. Mais il se sentit retenu par les chevilles. Des mains noires de suie aux ongles griffus tentaient de les retenir au sous-sol. Il colla sa joue contre la tempe de Dean, puisant en lui la force nécessaire pour s'élever toujours plus haut. Les griffes laminèrent sa chair, puis il ne sentit plus rien. Juste la crispation des doigts de Dean sur ses épaules, et le gémissement de douleur qui sortit de sa bouche.

Ils en avaient après lui. L'Enfer ne voulait pas recracher Dean Winchester. Les serres rougeâtres de sang étaient maintenant fichées dans les mollets du jeune homme, arrachant des lambeaux de peau et de chair. Des rires terrifiants s'élevèrent autour d'eux, déchirèrent leurs oreilles de leurs voix infernales et caverneuses.

— Il est à nous ! Il est à nous ! répétaient-elles comme une litanie.

Le sol instable se mit à vomir des centaines de démons. A moitié pris dans la vase sulfureuse et bouillonnante, ils tendaient leurs bras pour tenter d'attraper les fugitifs, leurs yeux noirs brillant de férocité, tels des bêtes sauvages.

Personne ne sort de l'Enfer. Personne…

Alors qu'il se sentait emporté vers le bas, Castiel jeta un regard désespéré vers le ciel trouble au-dessus de lui. Il dansait, comme à travers d'une vitre embuée. Il pouvait presque voir les rayons du soleil, le bleu du ciel, les nuages blancs et cotonneux. Si près et pourtant hors de portée…

Il se débattit encore un moment, en vain, puis jeta de nouveau un regard vers la fine membrane translucide au-dessus de lui, désespéré à la pensée de ne plus revoir la surface, ni toutes ces merveilles. Car il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici. Et comme il réalisait que la lutte était vaine, il se demanda si cette quête désormais sans espoir valait vraiment la peine d'y laisser la vie. Il pourrait lâcher Dean et s'enfuir... Les démons le laisseraient partir s'ils récupéraient ce qui leur appartenait. Et Dean appartenait à l'Enfer, tout comme Castiel appartenait au paradis. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu, mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Il était trop tard maintenant…

A contrecœur, il desserra sa prise sur le corps du jeune homme qui se sentit soudain emporté plus bas. Les griffes des démons lacéraient maintenant ses jambes. Certains essayaient même de s'accrocher à sa taille pour permettre à l'Enfer de l'avaler de nouveau.

Dean paniqua en sentant l'ange le lâcher. Un flot d'angoisse indescriptible le submergea alors qu'il ne se sentait plus protégé par la grâce de Castiel. Il s'agrippa à lui désespérément, mais quand il leva la tête vers lui, il comprit en un regard que l'ange avait renoncé.

Il sut qu'il avait échoué à le sauver. Il lut toute la peine dans les yeux profondément bleus de l'ange, toute la culpabilité à l'abandonner si près du but. Alors il relâcha son étreinte, décrispa ses doigts douloureux agrippés au corps de Castiel. Ils glissèrent sur la peau nue de son torse. Dean ferma les yeux, autant pour en apprécier la douceur veloutée, que pour tenter de figer dans sa mémoire les derniers moments d'apaisement que lui avait prodigué Castiel en le serrant contre sa grâce.

Mais il se résigna à son sort. Et il pardonnait à cet ange qui avait plongé dans les ténèbres puantes pour le sauver. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était damné. S'il resterait à jamais prisonnier dans l'antre de la terre, torturé et torturant pour l'éternité. Ca avait été son choix après tout… et ce choix, jamais il ne le regretterait.

Castiel perçut tout ça aussi dans le regard de Dean, et cela lui déchira le cœur.

— Dean… gémit-il, le visage tordu par la souffrance.

Il le retint par la main juste au moment où la fange s'apprêtait à l'aspirer par les pieds. Dean se sentit emporté de nouveau vers le haut et battit des jambes pour s'arracher des puanteurs nauséabondes infestées de démons, le regard fixé sur cet ange venu le secourir. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, ni celui le plus approprié, mais il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau cet ange puissant, entouré d'une aura vibrante et chaude.

Puisant au fond de lui-même, Castiel tira le jeune homme de toutes ses forces, l'extirpa hors de la boue acide et bouillonnante, et de nouveau il fut dans ses bras. Portés par la grâce de Castiel, ils se retrouvèrent hors de portée des démons qui ne pouvaient pas traverser la barrière boueuse.

A présent, ils se trouvaient dans l'antichambre de l'Enfer, sur le seuil. Un ange et un humain, à demi-nus, étroitement enlacés. Pour Dean, qui avait toujours la tête enfouie dans le cou de l'ange, le silence fut si soudain et si assourdissant après avoir entendu les hurlements des damnés pendant quarante ans, qu'il se sentit totalement dérouté.

Il releva la tête, plongeant dans la beauté claire et limpide des yeux de Castiel et se sentit inexplicablement rassuré. Il lui sourit, et ça lui parut très étrange de sourire après toutes ces années passées à hurler sous le fil des rasoirs. Mais il se sentait si bien dans les bras de l'ange. Certes ses mains chaudes étaient posées dans le bas de son dos, sur sa peau nue, mais tout cela ne lui paraissait pas anormal, ni luxurieux. Il se sentait juste en paix, en sécurité.

Puis il leva la tête vers le ciel qui semblait pris dans une boule de cristal et osa un regard interrogateur vers Castiel.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu vas vivre, Dean Winchester, et au moment où je te lâcherai, tu franchiras ce seuil et tu ne te souviendras plus de moi.

Dean aurait voulu parler, le remercier tout du moins, mais il en était bien incapable. Une boule douloureuse lui comprimait la gorge. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

C'était fini, Dean le savait. Les tortures endurées pendant trente interminables années, où des démons tous plus décadents et sadiques l'avaient mis en pièces, morceaux par morceaux, tous les jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui, avant de reconstituer le puzzle de son corps pour recommencer à le découper le lendemain. Il les avait haït alors qu'il hurlait sous la douleur insupportable, cloué sur son chevalet, et il les avait haït encore plus le jour où ils l'avaient brisé. Le jour où la mort dans l'âme, il avait lui-même pris le rasoir pour torturer cette âme. La toute première d'une longue série. Le début de dix ans de supplice. D'un autre genre…

Castiel comprit tout. Pas besoin de mots quand tout est écrit dans un regard. Au fond des magnifiques yeux dorés et brillants de larmes. Dean Winchester portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et il ne savait pas encore jusqu'à quel point…

A son tour, l'ange lui sourit et déposa un baiser léger sur sa bouche. Doux frôlement de lèvres à peine posées, caresses pures et innocentes, et pourtant si sensuelles. Et tout comme il avait scellé son pacte diabolique d'un baiser sauvage avec un démon, Dean retrouva sa liberté en effleurant les lèvres d'un ange. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit partir.

L'instant d'après, il se réveilla dans sa tombe.

Plus tard, quand l'ange Castiel apparut au beau milieu de cette grange, dans toute sa magnificence, et qu'il révéla au chasseur qu'il était celui qui l'avait tenu serré contre lui et l'avait sauvé de la perdition, Dean Winchester lui planta un couteau dans le cœur. Dean Winchester avait tout oublié. Castiel, lui, n'avait rien oublié du tout…

Depuis le jour de leur rencontre dans l'étuve infernale de Lucifer, depuis le scellement de leurs lèvres, il savait qu'il serait lié à cet humain. Mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point ce lien serait puissant, profond. Il ne le saurait que bien plus tard, quand il renierait sa famille, qu'il remettrait sa foi en question, jusqu'à son immortalité. Pour Dean. Pour celui qui le considérait comme sa famille, comme son frère. Celui qui l'aimait malgré toutes ses erreurs, sans malgré tout jamais le dire réellement.

Et lui, Castiel, serait à jamais son ange gardien.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Vous pouvez me laisser une petite review si le coeur vous en dit ! Je vous répondrai avec grand plaisir !_

_Bises,_

_Sophie_


End file.
